


knock knock - dabi

by CRISPYTAES



Category: M - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Established Relationship, F/M, Soft Dabi (My Hero Academia), just really self indulgent, not really much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRISPYTAES/pseuds/CRISPYTAES
Summary: there's a certain window that dabi likes to knock on when he comes over.
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Todoroki Touya/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	knock knock - dabi

you woke up to knocking on your window. again. 

it was the second night in a row.

you sat up begrudgingly and tried to wipe away the sleep from your eyes, turning on the bedside lamp and squinting from the light emitting from the lightsource.

the knocks became more persistent.

“i’m coming dabi, jesus christ,” you harshly whispered, even though you knew well that it wouldn’t reach his ears as the windows were still closed.

you exited your bedroom and focused (or tried to at least) on the window that was covered by the curtains and where the knocks were coming from. 

you reach his favorite window that he loves to barge into your apartment from, then opening up the latch then opening it up slowly to see a white-haired dabi with a loving smile as his eyes land on you.

you scrunch your nose at him, “since when did you dye your hair white?” you ask him as he jumps down from the ledge, completely ignoring your initial question as he roams around your apartment like he owned it. 

“dabi, i asked a question,” you say as you put your attention back onto the window, closing it back up and then locking it with the latch, turning around to tail dabi. he made his way into your room and started to undress, you roll your eyes at him and climbed into your own bed.

“where's my hoodie?” he asked, shirtless and with a raspy voice, you tucked yourself back into bed, grabbed your phone from the nightstand then looked up at him, “it’s in the wash, i slept with it last night,” you explained to him as you opened up your phone.

dabi huffs frustratedly before entering the shower that was located right next to your closet and shutting the door, it wasn’t long until you could hear the trickling of water. you kind of zoomed in and out of listening to him in the shower and before long, he came out with his beautiful striking white hair. his towel wrapped around his waist.

you put your phone back on the nightstand and admired his beauty, he liked doing this from time-to-time. just barging into your apartment in the middle of the night after a mission or whatever he was doing at the time and stopped by for a shower. if you were lucky, he’d stay the night and accompany you in your lonely, cold bed.

since he asked for his hoodie, you had assumed that he was going to stay.

“hey doll,” dabi smiled as he rubbed his hair with the towel, your towel that was perfectly white and now stained a little bit with black spots, you stared at your towel, “dabi, why are there black spots on my white towel?”

dabi’s eyes widened and then took the towel off his head, inspecting the towel, then huffing a bit more then placing it back on his head, trying to dry his hair off, “probably the ash that didn’t get caught in the water,” he shrugged nonchalantly as he threw the used towel into the hamper where you stored your dirty clothes.

dabi walked over to your closet door and slid it open, trying to see what he could wear to bed. you just stared at the scars and staples on his back, “why do you always use my shit, and then when i try to sleep here, i got nothing to wear because they’re all in the laundry,” he groans as he picks off a pair of boxers and absolutely nothing else because it was true that you had a habit of using his clothes when you missed him.

you giggled a tiny bit before reaching out to wrap your arms around his waist after he was done dressing himself in the boxers, the door of the closet slid back closed as he stood there, letting you wrap your arms around his waist, the space between the closet door and the bed wasn’t too big so he was stood right next to you, easy access.

“i miss you, you’re gone most of the month so i use your clothes,” you explain to him softly, tracing over his scars, dabi turns around, you let him and let go briefly. he lifts your chin to face him, “you have my number, call me when you miss me, doll.”

“i don’t want to bother you.”

“you never bother me.”

“what about that one time i called you and you got scolded by shig-”

“you can suck my dick and i’ll make shigaraki watch for all i care-”

“dabi!” you blush, burying your face into his toned stomach, “don’t say stuff like that,” you mumbled as he slowly pushes his body towards you and the both of you end on the bed, him on top of you.

he starts leaving kisses oh your cheek then trailing down onto your neck, “i missed you too, i wonder what you were doing from time-to-time,” dabi mumbles as he works kisses onto your neck, you giggle as they tickle.

“i’m gonna stay longer this time, i think i have the extra time tonight and probably most of tomorrow,” he explains before he gets off you and motions for you to scoot over, you do and let him have your side of the bed, you knew he liked sleeping there because it smelt like you. even though you were right next to him, he likes smelling the bed sheets better.  
he dives his nose into your pillow then lifts his face back up to face you, now snuggled on the other side of the bed, “did you change your shampoo? why does the pillow smell like this?” he scrunches his nose and exhales, you laugh at his weirded out face, “yeah, the normal shampoo i used wasn’t available in the store so i had to get another one, do you not like it?”

“it smells peculiar, don’t use it again,” dabi says as he lays his head on the pillow and then wraps his arms around you, pulling you close, “let’s stay like this for awhile.”

“i don’t mind,” you smile at him and snuggle close, “you’re always so warm, it’s my favorite feeling,” you whisper to him as he smiles lightly at you.

“the feeling you give me is my favorite feeling.”

“that’s really cheesy, did you spend time with toga again?”

“no, i just felt like saying it.”

“next time you come over, what about you knock on my door like a normal person?”

“that’s boring.”

“being boring is nice and doesn’t give me a heart attack sometimes.”

“you love opening the window and seeing my majestic self, don’t you dare deny it.”

“okay maybe-”

“then shhh, i’ll continue to visit you through the window.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't proofread nor does it have a proper plot. i just felt like writing a soft dabi


End file.
